Ride With The Devil: Uncertainties
by Akula
Summary: Continutation of immediately after the end of movie, starring Tobey Maguire & Jewel. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. This is just for fun. Please don't sue, I don't have any money.  
  
This is a continuation of the story as seen in "Ride With The Devil" starring Tobey Maguire and Jewel. It basically delves into their lives after the end of the movie. Does Holt find his mother? Will Jake and Sue Lee be happy together? And will the past come back to haunt them? Read and find out!!  
  
  
  
Jake watched Holt, the only person who truly knew what he had been through, rode away. Jake was alone now. But he wasn't alone, he thought as he turned towards the covered wagon. Sue Lee and the baby were fast asleep inside it. He had wanted to wake them as Holt left, but Holt ever mindful of Sue Lee's well being, urged him not to. Jake now wished he had. At least there would be some else to share his sadness with. That caught Jake up short as he wandered around the camp, tending the fire.  
  
Over the past several days, Jake had come to a glorious conclusion. Marriage wasn't so bad after all. Well, marriage to Sue Lee at least. She was kind and quiet, but she acted as if she sincerely loved him. Jake couldn't quite understand her. They hadn't known each other very long. Yet at times Jake would catch her looking at him in a strange way. She would try to turn away before he noticed, but he did. And he couldn't quite figure it out. It was so confusin' these fellings he was havin', Jake thought to himself as he sipped his coffee.  
  
He watched as the sun started to peak over the horizon, changing the sky a myriad of colors so breathless that he became just that, breathless. He glanced over at the wagon again. He wanted to go to her, wake her, and watch the sunrise shine across her face. Jake looked away as he thought those thoughts, glancing warily around as if to make sure no one was around the to notice. It had been so long since he had been alone, without the prying eyes of 100 or more men watching, drinking, eating, pissing and dieing around you. Jake didn't miss though. That life is over for ya, Jake, he again thought to himself. Time to start somethin' new.  
  
Jake knew when he realized that he was truly a husband and father; when Andersen and Turner had come upon them in the woods outside Newport. He remembered it well. The memory always sent a shiver down his spine. He had watched as the two men rode in, and he remembered how his heart filled with fury and with fear. Fury at Andersen, since he had tried to kill him once before. But then fear reared up as he glanced over he shoulder at Sue Lee and the baby. If he failed, they would be at their mercy. As he looked at her, Sue Lee had glanced up. She stared at his face for a second, seeing concern on his face, then to the two figures coming at them through the woods. Sue Lee wasn't dumb; she knew how life was on the trail. Jake saw how she scooped up the baby, holding protectively against her breast as she watched Jake and the men exchange "polite" conversation. When Andersen asked who she was, and Jake immediately wanted to mark her, protect her, by making sure that Andersen knew she was his. "That's my wife." Jake stated directly and pointedly.  
  
Jake remembered the way Andersen had looked at her. He knew what Andersen was thinkin'. And Jake knew that Sue Lee knew what he was thinking too by the way she looked down and away. Jake had to do something. Oh, how he wanted to kill Andersen then. But Jake hadn't, he decided to leave that up to the Union. They'd get him, sooner or later. But maybe they'd get him too.  
  
Sue Lee lay on her side trying not to cry. She heard Holt and Jake moving around the camp. Jake had tried not to wake her as he moved out of the wagon. Jake had not wanted to share the wagon with her and the baby, but Sue Lee asked him to stay with her. She lay there as she listened to Holt galloping away. She liked him, heaven help her she did. She had never been a friend with a negg--, the word caught her up short. She couldn't say it, or even think it, anymore. Her friendship with Holt had made it impossible. And he was her friend. Sue Lee looked over at her daughter, running her finger down the baby's downy cheek. She smiled as she remembered Jake doing the very same thing last night as he lay across from her. With Holt around, there wasn't much privacy for her and Jake. They hadn't made love in over 2 weeks. And Jake seemed uninclined to change the situation. Sue Lee wasn't silly enough to believe that Jake actually loved her, but she was sure that he enjoyed their physical intimacies. Sue Lee smiled at the memory of their wedding night. Jake was so wonderfully oblivious to his charm, his natural masculinity. Yes, he may have killed 15 men, she thought, but he had never bedded a woman before. The fact that she had been his first made the experience all the more incredible in Sue Lee's eyes. After a quick, passionate first time, they had made love several times throughout the night. Each time lasting longer and becoming more passionate than the one before it. By the time they both fell asleep they were both exhausted. Jake even commented that he hadn't sleep that good since before the war the next morning. But he didn't say that to her, she had overheard him say it to Holt, who laughed deeply at Jake's obliviousness.  
  
And so the days went by. Sue Lee was excited and happy when Jake announced that they would set out for California in about a week. For the remainder of the week they made preparations to leave. But Jake and Sue Lee didn't make love again. Sue Lee would always be abed by the time Jake came in for the night. Sue Lee would wait patiently as he would undress and climb into bed naked. She inwardly smiled as she remembered what she had said about coming to bed in dirty duds. Obviously he had listened, or maybe it was just the heat. Jake would lie on his back for a few moments, looking at Sue Lee as she pretended to sleep. Then he would roll over on his side, facing away from her. Sue Lee didn't want to push things. She knew that Jake hadn't wanted to marry her in the first place. But she had hoped, especially after their wedding night, they could have a good marriage. But as the days rolled on, Sue Lee began to worry. Jake hardly spoke to her, unless it was necessary. And usually it was about the baby. Sue Lee one thing, Jake loved her daughter. Their daughter, she corrected herself.  
  
Jake continued to stare at the horizon, wondering what lay ahead for him and his family. His family, he thought to himself. He could still hardly believe that he had a family of his own. He could see his father's face as he preached and lectured about the importance of family. "The family is the most important thing in a man's life. Without it, he is nothing. He has nothing. The family is only thing worth fighting for." Jake sipped his coffee again, thinking of Sue Lee. She was pretty, that was sure. But she was so much more than he had imagined. She was kind, gentle, fragile on the surface, but tough at the core. She was also very persistent. Jake smiled as he thought of the mornings Sue Lee's sweet form pressed against his side as he woke up. He should have moved away, and he did several times, but in her sleep she continued to move up against him. It was driving him crazy. He had wanted to take things slower, but she was making it harder and harder to resist her charms. So to avoid the problem entirely, Jake had taken to getting up earlier and earlier. By the end of the week he was so tired from getting to bed late and getting up early, he slept until late morning on Sunday. When we woke he saw Sue Lee sitting in corner nursing the baby. She was oblivious to his attention. She hummed a sweet tone as the baby suckled greedily at her breast. He leaned her back against the back of the rocker, her eyes shut peacefully. Would she be that peaceful and happy when she held his child in her arms, Jake thought wondrously? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The days got longer as the summer droned on. The days were hot, almost unbearably hot. The closer Jake and Sue Lee got to California, the hotter it grew. Traveling at night was out of the question, since they couldn't see what was in front of them on the rugged terrain. Jake decided that it would be good from them to travel as early in the morning as possible and stop in the afternoon. The hottest part of the day they would settle down for a much-needed rest. In the evenings would be used to repair the wagon, hunt and just get ready for the next day.  
  
The conversations between Jake and Sue Lee were sparse and infrequent. Even throughout the long mornings traveling side-by-side on the wagon seat, they rarely talked. Sue Lee didn't try and pretend. She just hoped that Jake would come around after they settled in California. She stared at Jake profile as he leaned forward on the wagon seat, his elbows on his knees, the reins dangling loosely from his hands. She leaned forward and touched his hands. Jake started from his wandering mind, and looked over his shoulder questioningly.  
  
"I can drive for awhile if you want?" Sue Lee asked, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"No. I'm fine." Jake stated as he turned back toward the terrain ahead of them.  
  
"I was just thinking' you might want to ride along side the wagon. Maybe stretch your legs a bit." Sue Lee answered back. Jake looked back at Sue Lee. Could she read my mind? Jake mused as he stared at her face. NO, she could read my mind, because if she could she'd know that I've wanted to bed her since the day we left the Browns' farm. Jake thought the last as he shook his head to clear his wandering mind. He pulled the wagon to a stop, glancing back as Sue Lee one more time.  
  
"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" Jake asked questioningly. Sue Lee smiled and shook her head "yes", taking the reins up from where Jake had laid them. "What if the baby.." Jake started to ask, but the look on Sue Lee face told him not to be concerned. Jake nodded his head in understanding as he walked to the back of the wagon. It was sure going to be nice to ride on horseback for a while.  
  
Jake and Sue Lee rode into Sacramento about 2 weeks later. The journey had been exhausting on all of them. Jake wanted nothing more than to get settled and start his new life. His new life with Sue Lee. He had continued to keep his "distance" from her throughout the entire journey. At first, it was because he was nervous now that they were alone. He had come to the conclusion that he really didn't know anything about her. And Sue Lee seemed uninclined to tell him about herself. And Jake wasn't much on gabbing about himself, especially to women. As the journey wore on, the close quarters of the wagon started to get to him. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, physically, but he was unsure of how to approach the subject. Their wedding night has been the only night he had made love to her. After that he wasn't quite sure how to go about it all. Their marriage wasn't normal, Jake thought as the rode through the bustling town. It wasn't a love match, or was it? Sue Lee had show incredible fortitude on the long journey out West. One night as Jake hunted for their evening meal he was surprised to here a shotgun blast coming from the direction of where they were camped. Jake rode hell bent for leather back towards the camp, thinking the whole time that he should have never left her there by herself. As he approached the camp, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. No strange horses, no animals about, nothing. He swung from his saddle and called out the Sue Lee.  
  
"Sue Lee! Are you okay?" Jake called as he walked cautiously around the wagon. Images of Sue Lee and the baby lying in a pool of blood flashed in Jake's mind. He started to pray. As he rounded the corner, he saw her. She was holding the shotgun against her shoulder, pointing it towards the ground, looking at something there on the ground.  
  
"Sue Lee?" Jake called quietly.  
  
Just then Sue Lee pulled the trigger again. Jake stumbled back from the noise of the blast. His eyes immediately going to the wagon where the baby slept. No sound came from the wagon. Jake rushed over to Sue Lee's side, looking down. A large rattlesnake lay in a curled position, dead. Sue Lee was shaking as she lowered the shotgun. Jake looked at her ashen face, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Sue Lee? Are ya okay? Did it bite ya?" Jake asked as he touched her face, turning towards his and away from the dead snake.  
  
"No. No. I'm okay. It just scared the me, that's all." Sue Lee trembled as Jake held her in his arms. Just then a baby's cry erupted into the night. Sue Lee disengaged herself from Jake. Jake didn't want to let her go, he wanted to hold her. It felt so good to hold her. He was his wife, for god's sake. He should be able to holds her, touch her; do anything he wanted with her. But Jake wasn't the type to force a woman, or anyone, to do his bidding. He would wait; he could wait. They just had to get to California.  
  
Sue Lee watched as the buildings and people passed by their wagon. She had no idea where they were going, but she hoped she could get a decent bath and sleep in a real bed tonight. She wanted to ask Jake if they could do that, but was hesitant. A few moments passed, then she saw it. A hotel came into view. It even had a restaurant. Sue Lee sighed as she thought how wonderful it would be to stay there, just for one night. Jake must have heard her sigh and seen where she was looking. He smiles to himself, knowing that she wasn't going to ask to stay there. Even though Jake had decided that they were going to stay in a nice hotel their first night in Sacramento.  
  
Jake pulled back on the reins, halting the wagon in front of the hotel. The Hotel Sacramento the sign read. Sue Lee looked expectantly at Jake as he vaulted from the wagon seat. He held his hand out for her, indicating that she should get down too.  
  
"Why are we stopping here?" Sue Lee asked breathlessly as she took Jake's hand. She gingerly stepped down from the wagon seat, the baby held tightly in her arms. Jake placed his hand on her hip to steady her as she descended. It was the first time in weeks that he had touched her. To Sue Lee it felt wonderful, but not as wonderful as the smile that was on Jake face as he watched her come down from the wagon.  
  
"I thought we could stay here, for tonight. That way I can make some inquiries about land and the like. And you could get cleaned up and get a good night's sleep." Jake replied, but sleep was the last thing on Jake's mind as he looked into Sue Lee's shining blue eyes. Sue Lee couldn't help herself, she kissed Jake. She kissed him right there in front of the hotel and everyone else. A few garbled guffaws could be heard around them, causing Sue Lee and Jake to blush. Jake stepped back, digging into his pocket for some money.  
  
"You go get us a room. I'll take care of the wagon and horses." Jake stated as he pressed the money into Sue Lee's hand. Sue Lee clenched a fist around the money and smiled brightly at Jake as he turned to leave.  
  
Sue Lee walked into the hotel, longing decidedly tired and trail worn as she passed the other patrons. She knew she looked a fright, but she didn't care. As she walked through the lobby, she paused at the front desk. A sweet-faced older woman walked up to her, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Oh my goodness! What can we do for you my dear?"  
  
"I'd like to get a room for the night, please ma'am."  
  
"A southerner, been seein' a lot of those around her of late. You just get into town?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, ma'am. Me and my husband have traveled from Texas." Sue Lee didn't want tell them that they had actually traveled from Missouri, by way of Texas, caused there might be Union soldiers looking for bushwhackers.  
  
"Well! I think we can get you settled for the evening. You're not alone, are you my dear?"  
  
"No, my husband to just settling our horses and wagon at the stables."  
  
"Of course. And look at that baby! My what a beautiful baby you have there. But just look at his mother." The woman beamed as Sue Lee gave her a closer look of the baby.  
  
"She. It is a girl."  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry, child. No offense, I mean they all look so sweet at that age, it don't matter if they be boys or girls. Now just sign here." The old woman indicated that she should sign her name in the quest book. Sue Lee looked nervously around. She didn't know how to spell her married name. In fact, all she knew how to write or read was her maiden name. She glanced up nervously, looking fearfully at the pen the woman held.  
  
"Don't know how to write, do you?" The woman whispered. Sue Lee nodded her head "yes".  
  
"That's alright. Why don't I do it, your hands are full." The old woman announced a little too loudly as a couple stopped behind her waiting to check in.  
  
"What's the name, dear?"  
  
"Roedel. Jake and Sue Lee Roedel." The woman scratched the pen along the paper, signing the register.  
  
"Roedel, that's a good name. It's Dutch is it not?" Sue Lee smiled at the friendly woman. If everyone was as nice as her in this town they were going to be okay here.  
  
"Thank you, very much, Mrs.?"  
  
"Daugherty. Mrs. Daugherty. I own this hotel. It's the finest in Sacramento. Now, if there is anything you need, please feel free to ask."  
  
Sue Lee worried her lip between her teeth, thinking a bath would be nice. "I bet you would like to have a nice long bath?" Sue Lee smiled at the woman, nodding her head.  
  
"Henry! Henry! Please see Mrs. Roedel to suite 10. And get Sammie to bring a bath up to that room." The woman handed the man a key and waved him on. Sue Lee told the man she didn't have any bags that her husband would be along with them. The man inclined his head and showed her to her room.  
  
Jake walked the wooden boardwalk that lined each side of the street. The wagons and horses where settled, now it was time to make those inquiries. He had the stable boy take his and Sue Lee's things to the hotel. He walked past a mercantile store. Throughout the trip there, Jake had set up traps to game for food and their hides. He had over 100 pelts; they would be easy to barter with. The clerk was very impressed and gave him a fair price. Jake purchase supplies and necessities that they would need. Then he saw it. A pale blue dress of very simple design made of the softest fabric Jake had ever felt. He actually felt it before he actually saw it. He stood there staring at it. Then he decided to purchase it for Sue Lee. He also purchased a rattle toy for the baby, a new shirt and hat for himself. He asked the clerk to have the clothes and rattle sent to the Hotel Sacramento. Jake walked out of the mercantile felling finally free. Free of the demons of his past and looking forward to a prosperous future. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
Sue Lee brushed her wet hair out next to the open window in the hotel room. She stood there in her chemise and underdrawers as the soft breeze fluttered the heavy curtains at the window. She felt wonderful. It was so good to talk that bath, even if it was a lukewarm one. A heavy set black man brought up the tub and bucket after bucket of hot water, and then he filled it with some cool water to lower the temperature. She immediately bathed the baby, loving the soft giggles and cooing noises the baby gave off as she played in the water. Just as she was finishing nursing the baby, a knock came to her door. I hope that's Jake, Sue Lee mused rushing to the door. She was disappointed to find a young boy with 2 suitcases under his arms in the doorway. The boy said, "Mr. Roedel told me to bring these here to ya straight away, ma'am." Sue Lee smiled as the boy placed the suitcases inside the room and sped off like the devil himself where on his tail. Sue Lee had hoped Jake would be back soon, but he apparently was in no rush to be alone with her. A frown skirted across her face, then another knock came from the door. Sue Lee put the now sleeping baby in the cradle the owner had sent up with the tub. As she answered the door, the same young boy stood in the doorway. This time he carried 3 large boxes, stacked on top of the other, so high that he could barely see around them.  
  
"What are these?" Sue Lee as she took a large round "hatbox" type box from the top of the stack.  
  
"Mr. Gatlin told me to bring these here packages to ya straig…." The boy stopped as Sue Lee finished his sentence.  
  
"Straight away?" Sue Lee smiled as she took the boxes from the boy, messing up his hair in a friendly way. The boy tipped his hat and again ran away.  
  
Sue Lee looked curiously down at the boxes. They weren't heavy. She walked across the room to the bed, setting each box down. She didn't know if she was supposed to open them or not. Best wait until Jake comes back, Sue Lee thought to herself as she started to undress. The water was lukewarm, but she didn't want to have to trouble anyone. She would see to it that Jake had a nice hot bath when he got there, whenever that was.  
  
Jake sat at the poker table, calmly looking at his cards, then turning them over. He wasn't one to gamble with his money; his father always told him it was a fool's folly. But he was a grown man now; he could do what he wanted. So when he saw the saloon, he decided to go in have a drink. His thoughts turned to Sue Lee. Had she opened the boxes? Was she pleased? Was she happy to be here with him? Jake thought as he took another long swallow of his beer.  
  
"I'll raise ya this boy! See if you can handle that!" The greasy leather- faced drunk old man across from Jake as he threw a heavy metal object into the pot in the middle of table. He and leather-face where the only two left in the game. It was a showdown. As Jake peered at the item the man had thrown, he realized it was a ring. A simple gold band, and from the looks of how small it was, it looked like a woman's. Jake smiled as he realized that if he won he could give it to Sue Lee. Their wedding had been such a spur of the moment type that Jake hadn't had time to buy her a proper wedding ring. Hell, truth be told he wasn't even thinkin' marriage when Mr. Brown walked up with that preacher that day. She'd never have to know that he won it at a poker game. But the amount need to match what the ring was worth would be everything Jake had in his pocket, plus a little more. It was huge risk, and Jake didn't like taking huge risks. But with the money and the ring he might win, he could get his family settled real nice. He could also loose everything.  
  
Jake reached inside his coat pocket and placed the land deed into the pot. The land had been a wedding gift to Sue Lee from Mr. Brown. Mr. Brown was going to move out West himself, but Mrs. Brown was hesitant to leave, so he gave it to Sue Lee. She in turn gave it to Jake. If he lost it in this card game, she would most likely hate him forever. Jake remained calm and unimpressed by the amount of money at was at stake. Jake started to pray, silently.  
  
"Read'em and weep, boy!" leather-face cackled as he laid down 3 kings. Jake slowly lowered his cards revealing a full house. The old man sputtered obscenities as he shoved away from the table. Jake let out a look bent up breath as he leaned back in his chair. The game had drawn considerable attention, and many of the patrons congratulated Jake on his good fortune. A pretty dark-haired saloon girl sauntered over and sat in Jake's lap.  
  
"Hi there. Need some company tonight." She purred.  
  
Jake smiled and gently unwound her arms from his neck and stood slowly, collecting his winnings. "No thanks, I've already have company waiting for me." The girl shrugged her shoulder and winked as she walked to the next customer. Jake picked up the gold ring from the table and he smiled. He deftly flipped it and then caught it in mid-air, putting it in his pocket. He collected his money and decided it was time to face the future.  
  
Jake silently entered the hotel room where Sue Lee and he were staying. She was on the bed, asleep. Jake frowned as he noticed the boxes lay unopened at her feet. He crept into the room, not wanting to wake her. Jake saw the tub sitting in the corner; obviously she had gotten a bath. Jake looked in on the baby, who was fast asleep as well.  
  
Jake walked over to the tub, which faced away from the bed, feeling the water temperature. It was warm. Jake smiled; Sue Lee was trying so hard to please him. He found he liked it that way.  
  
Jake started to undress to get in the tub, totally oblivious to the pair of blue eyes that were watching him. Sue Lee didn't say anything, she just watched as Jake undressed. She could tell he didn't know she was awake. He had been so tense and nervous around her since Holt had left. She watched as Jake sat in the tub, sighing heavily as he leaned back against the rim. Sue Lee had left soap, a razor and mirror, and a towel by the tub for Jake's use. The thoughtfulness was not unnoticed by Jake as he reached of the soap.  
  
Sue Lee watched as he started to scrub. She slowly rose from the bed, trying to be a quiet as possible. Jake splashed water onto his face and hair, running his hands through it as he did. Sue Lee paused right behind Jake. Jake knew she was there. Years in battle had sharpened his senses. He knew exactly when she got up from the bed. Sue Lee stood there a moment, not knowing how to proceed. Finally she reached for the soap in Jake's hand, taking it from him and alerting him to her presence. Jake turned and looked at her.  
  
"Let me help you." Sue Lee stated as she turned him back around. She ran the soap across his back. Jake closed his eyes at the sheer wonder of the feeling. Sue Lee rubbed his shoulders and forearms with her strong hands. She ran her hands up his shoulders to his neck, when she began to rub the tense muscles there. Jake's head lolled back against the tub rim. She moved the soap into his hair. She ran her fingers through it and massaged his scalp. She didn't know who was enjoying it more, her or Jake.  
  
"Why didn't you open 'im?" Jake asked quietly as she continued her ministrations to his head.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I should." Sue Lee answered realizing he was talking about the boxes. Sue Lee reached over to a pitcher that sat next to the tub. Filling it with water, she poured the water over Jake's head, rinsing the dirt and grime of weeks on the trail away. She did this several times and then stood up. Jake's hand reached out and stopped her; the intense look in his eyes spoke volumes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sue Lee smiled as nodded; Jake pulled her gently to sit on the stool next to the tub. She picked up the towel, razor, and mirror and put them in her lap. Jake took the corner of the towel from her and wiped his hair- roughened face. He started to shave as Sue Lee watched in fascination. She'd never seen a man shaving before.  
  
"Does it hurt when you do that?" She asked innocently.  
  
"No. It feels great actually." Jake replied as he shaved his chin. "Why don't you open those boxes, see what's inside?" Sue Lee rose from the stool and walked over to the bed. She opened the hatbox first. She smiled at the new hat that Jake got for himself. But it looked exactly like the one he had now, just not so beat up. The next box there was a shirt. This one had a collar. She fingered the pearl-like buttons along the length of the shirt. She refolded the shirt and placed it to one side. A she opened the next box, her breath caught up short. She covered her mouth as she looked at the beautiful pale blue dress that lay within. But it was the rattle that made the tears well over in her eyes. She picked it up and shook it once.  
  
Jake smiled as he listened to Sue Lee's failed attempts to conceal her joy. He finished shaving and rose from the tub. He towel dried his hair, making it stand on end and wrapped the towel around his hips. He walked slowly up behind Sue Lee as she held the dress up before her.  
  
"You like it?" Jake asked questioningly.  
  
Sue Lee turned quickly around, dropping the dress on the bed. She softly chuckled at his hair standing on end. The tears that stained her face where proof enough for Jake that she did indeed like the dress. Jake reached up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb across the tear tracks on her face.  
  
"Don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."  
  
"Oh God, Jake! I love you! I love you so much!" Sue Lee sobbed as she threw herself into his arms. Jake's arms immediately went around her as her body pressed against his. How wonderful it felt to have her there after so long. Sue Lee leaned back, peering curiously in Jake's face. She waited a moment, watching for Jake's cue. Jake's lips moved hesitantly down to Sue Lee's. He paused just before they touched, "I love you too, Sue Lee." He whispered softly against her lips. Then his lips devoured hers, as did the rest of him for the remained of the evening. They both forgot about dinner. 


	4. Chapter 4

The years rolled by with ever increasing speed. Sue Lee never had time to think about the past or the future much. Her life was filled with raising four children and taking care of an ever-growing household. The House that had started out as a simple 3-room plan had developed into a 10-room two story. It had a large kitchen/dining area, a parlor, and an office on the first floor. On the 2nd floor there was Jake and Sue Lee's room, and 4 extra bedrooms to accommodate their burgeoning family. Out back was a work hand house that served as the foreman's quarters and the worker's barracks. The farm included a barn, stables, and several corrals.  
  
Jake and Sue Lee Roedel had worked hard over the past 10 years, establishing themselves in the Sacramento Valley just outside town. They had prospered in more ways that one. Their farm increased in size from the original 100 acres, to a total of over 1500 acres now. Every year they bought a little more land. What had started out as a simple corn farm was now a large cattle ranch that was completely self-sufficient. They grew all their own food, both for the people and the animals, and sold the remainder to the local feed and seed store. Jake had formed a partnership with the other ranchers, as to allow everyone to use the lowlands in the valley without conflict. It also kept their herds safer from predators and thieves, due to greater numbers of cattle. And when disputes erupted amongst the rancher and farmer, Jake was usually who they came to for resolution. No one in town knew of Jake's past as a bushwhacker, nor did anyone care to ask. Many people assumed that he and Sue Lee where escaping the South for a better life. And in part it was true, but only a half- truth. The first few years were difficult of Sue Lee. She lived in constant fear that Jake would be caught, "tried", and hanged for his bushwhacker past. She prayed constantly for people to forget, especially after the children started to be born. She didn't know if she could survive without him. Jake never told her that he feared the exact same thing.  
  
But all was not fear in the Roedel family. Sue Lee's daughter from Jack Bull, Grace, was growing into a beautiful young girl. "The very image of her mother", Jake always said as he watched her try and boss her 8-year old brother, Tobias, or "Tobey" for short, around. Everyone, including Grace, thought that Jake was Grace's father. And there was no reason to question it. Everyone just assumed that she took after her mother physically. Tobey was a headstrong, mischievous little boy who was the very picture of his father. And he worshipped the ground his father walked on. It didn't help that Jake reciprocated the same feelings for his "true" first born. Sue Lee would "scold" Jake for overzealous fatherly love. Jake would smile and tell her. "How can I do that went we made 'im the night I told you how much I loved ya?" Sue Lee smiled sweetly at Jake as she put her arms around Jake's neck, unconcerned who would walk in the kitchen and see them.  
  
"It was also the night you gave me this." Sue Lee held up her ring finger, displaying the worn gold wedding band. Jake noticed the wear on the ring.  
  
"You deserve a new one." Jake whispered as he leaned his forehead against Sue Lee's.  
  
"No. I don't want a new one. I love it. It's the most precious thing you've ever given me."  
  
Jake wrapped his hand around her left hand, kissing the ring irrelevantly. He had never told her the truth about there it had come from; and she had never asked. She had just thrown her arms around him as he slipped on her finger that 1st night in Sacramento.  
  
"I don't think it's THE most precious thing that I've given ya?" Jake whispered seductively as he continued to nuzzle Sue Lee's neck. As she moved her head to the side, she saw all their children, 10-year old Grace, 8-year old Tobey, and the 4-year old twins – Rachel and Matthew; both of whom looked equal parts of their mother and father. Sue Lee smiled as she turned back to Jake, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"You're right, the ring isn't the most precious thing you've given me." Sue Lee whispered softly against his lips. Jake's head moved back in bewilderment. He'd really only been teasing. Sue Lee laughed at Jake perplexed expression.  
  
"You've given so much more than just a pretty ring. You've given me them." Sue Lee nodded at the entrance to the back of the house, where all 4 children stood there watching their parents embrace one another.  
  
"C'mon Pa! C'mon out and play with us!" Tobey called, a ball held in his gangly arms and his hair in his face.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Pa! Tobey won't play fair! I need you!" Cried Grace as she stuck out her bottom lip and pleaded with her beautiful blue eyes. God help the man who falls for her, Jake thought as he started to walk towards the door. As he did all the children squealed in mock fright as their Pa stalked towards them, a scary/silly face plastered on it. Sue Lee watched as the man she loved and their children played joyously.  
  
Sue Lee continued to prepare dinner. Besides Jake and the children, there where others on the farm to be fed. They were treated as part of the family. Most them were single cowhands who were honest and trustworthy. They had their share of "bad" apples over the years, but Holt made sure they were gone before they could do any evil.  
  
Holt had retuned to them about 2 years after he had left. He had found his mother. She had died of typhoid fever in Texas a couple of months before he had been able to leave and search for her. When Holt came to Sacramento, where Jake had said he was going to go, he made some inquiries about where he might find Jacob & Sue Lee Roedel. They weren't hard to locate.  
  
And as he rode up the small house, Holt felt a sense of relief. Home, he thought to himself as he slowed his horse to a walk. Jake was working in the backfields, and Sue Lee saw him first. She had just given birth to Tobey, and was sitting on the porch as she saw him approach. Sue Lee laid Tobey in his bassinet, as Grace toddled around the ground in front of the porch chasing the chickens. As Holt got closer, Sue Lee shielded her eyes with her hand to see whom it was. Holt stopped and tipped his hat to her. Sue Lee laughed as he dismounted and approached the front steps. She knew that Jake would be so happy to see him. Holt stopped at the bottom of the steps, placing on foot on the last step, watching carefully as Grace toddled toward him.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Sue Lee."  
  
"Hello, Holt." Sue Lee cried as she embraced him tightly. "It's so wonderful to see you! Jake will be so happy." Just then Tobey decide to let loose a cry. Holt looked at Grace, who was now standing by his leg, and then at the baby Sue Lee lifted from the bassinet.  
  
"That's Mrs. Sue Lee." Sue Lee teased with Holt as she showed him the baby.  
  
"We named him Tobias Daniel Roedel." Holt's eyes shot up at the mention of his name. Sue Lee placed the baby in his arms; Holt stared at him in wonder. Tears glistened in his eyes.  
  
"Even though you weren't here for his baptism, we still named you his godfather." Sue Lee stated as Holt continued to look at the baby.  
  
"Sue Lee? Sue Lee!!?" Jake called as he walked into the back of the house. Not seeing her, he walked towards the front porch door. As he walked out he saw Holt, holding Tobey and Sue Lee leaning over his shoulder. Sue Lee looked up at Jake as he walked through.  
  
"Papa!" Squealed Grace as she went up the steps to her father. Holt and Jake stared at each other. Sue Lee took Tobey from Holt's arm, who was fast asleep again. Holt walked up the steps and embraced Jake. They hugged like only friends who had been all they had been through could.  
  
"It's good to see ya, Holt." Jake said as he slapped Holt shouldered good- naturedly.  
  
"It's good to be back." Holt's voice fluttered with emotion, he was truly happy to see Jake and Sue Lee.  
  
"Up, Papa! Up!" Grace called, her arms held high in the air.  
  
Jake bent down and scooped her up high in his arms. Grace laid her head on Jake's arm, staring warily at Holt.  
  
"C'mon in, Holt. I think tonight calls for a celebration." Sue Lee announced as she entered the small house carrying Tobey with her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The day started like all the others. Sue Lee rose the earliest, but not by much. Jake was usually up right after her. This was their time together. With a large family came little time for privacy or anything remotely romantic. But, Jake and Sue Lee always tried to make time. Jake returned from outside carrying a handful of coarsely plucked flowers, which most were weeds, in his work-roughened hands. Sue Lee smiled brightly and giggled at Jake's attempts at flower arranging. Sue Lee was pulled from the spell of Jake's bright blue eyes by a myriad of loud footfalls from above. Sue Lee could tell that the loudest footsteps were from Tobey. He was late getting up and he knew that there would be hell to pay from his pa. As Tobey ran down the hall to the kitchen, Jake removed his work hat and sat at the table. His chair and Sue Lee's were the only ones with a back on it, and they sat at either end; Although Sue Lee like to sit close to Jake at the table when they were alone. But when the children were there, they sat at either end. More out of necessity than propriety sake. Wrangling all the kids at suppertime was sometimes a chore, but them at each end of the table; the children were normally well behaved. Jake and Sue Lee were good parents, firm and loving at the same time. Jake had never whipped Grace, but Tobey had gotten his first one just a month prior. Jake had caught Tobey and his friend playing with a loaded pistol out in field on their land. Jake had been so terrified at what he saw, he had been frozen in shock as he watched. Sue Lee had been just at upset. None of their children knew of Jake's past as a bushwhacker. That night Tobey had gotten a stern talking to by his mother, then a 5-lick whippin' from his pa. What Tobey hadn't known is that Jake cried that night in fear that his son might one day have to fight battles like he had, and he might lose Tobey. Just like his father had lost Jake. It was all too ironic. But Holt had helped in a way. The next day Holt approached Jake as he worked on a corral fence. "Hey there, Jake." Holt announced casually as he leaned his forearms on the top most rail of the fence. "Hey, Holt." Jake grunted as the post refused to move. "You gonna help me here, or are you just gonna stand there?" Jake asked as the sweat poured off his forehead and down the sides of his face. Holt chuckled as he reached down to help Jake move the post. "You know, I was thinkin' about what happened yesterday. With Tobey and all." "It's over, Holt" Jake yanked at the post again, a little more forcefully. "That boy got what he deserved. He won't do it again, I can guarantee that." Jake paused, standing up straight, eyeing the post angrily. "Are you sure?" Holt asked quietly, handing a rag to Jake to wipe his face and neck with. "Whadaya mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure." Jake answered amazingly, handing the rag back to Holt. "I'm just sayin'. The boy is obviously curious about shootin' a pistol. I mean, " Holt paused, not knowing how to proceed. "You've let him shoot a rifle since he was five." "That's different Holt, you know that. Sake's alive man, a rifle is used for huntin' and protection. Not for killin'. And that's all a pistol is made for." Jake stared right into Holt's eyes. "Is that why you won't where them pistols no more?" "Yeah. I just don't want him to learn what I did. What those pistols can do to a man, and his soul." " Well, don't you think it would be better if he learned from you than anyone else?" "Maybe." "The boy is growin' up. He needs you to show him the good, as well as the bad in life." Holt put his hand on Jake's shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance as he walked away.  
  
Tobey's work boot slid across the hardwood floors to a halt at the kitchen doorway. Sue Lee had just put breakfast on the table for Jake and was rounding the table back into the kitchen. Tobey had caught the kiss Jake had given Sue Lee in thanks for the breakfast. Even if he hadn't seen them kiss as he entered the kitchen, he would have known they had been kissing by his mother's rosy cheeks as she passed by him. Tobey quietly entered the dining room off the kitchen, sitting in his normal spot, to the right of his father. Jake was quietly devouring his breakfast as Tobey sat next to him. Sue Lee entered next with Tobey's meal. As she placed it in front of him, she ran her hand through his short dark hair and kissed him softly on his head. "Good mornin'." She whispered. To Tobey's credit he didn't flinch or shrug her off, but he'd like to. He had done that a few months back and got a smack in the back of the head from his pa. He knew his mother loved him, but sometimes it was too much for Tobey. "But pa," Tobey whined to his father, "I'm 8 years old! I'm not baby no more. I'm almost all growed up." Jake had chuckled at Tobey's declaration and then looked at him in dead seriousness. "Listen to me, boy, you mother loves you. And there ain't nothin' greater or stronger than a mother's love. I thought I was all growed up once before. A long time ago, before you were even a thought in my mind." Jake glanced back to the plow he was fixing. "But I was wrong." These cryptic messages and antic dotes that his pa always said to him always confused Tobey. It always made him wonder, as he looked at his pa over his breakfast, if there was more to his pa that he knew. Jake and Tobey finished there vittles and left the house in companionable silence.  
  
Later that day as the men worked outside, Grace and Sue Lee toiled inside the house. They baked, repaired clothing, cleaned and anything else that had to be done. A knock sounded from the front door. Sue Lee looked up from the ledger books as she sat in Jake's office, as the twin played on the office floor. Sue Lee knew it was a stranger, or at least someone who was new in town. Everyone they knew came to the back door and walked in without knocking. As such, one of Jake's hunting rifles was always hung by the front door. No one could be too sure in the West. Sue Lee opened the door cautiously. An older man dressed in a US Army uniform stood in the doorway. Four other Army men sat atop horses behind him in the front yard. Sue Lee wasn't too distressed by this, since there was a fort about 20 miles away. Many of the men stationed there would ask to cut across their land to cut sometime off their journey. But Sue Lee didn't recognize this man from any at the fort. "Afternoon, ma'am" the man tipped his hat to Sue Lee. "Afternoon, Mr.?" Sue Lee asked curiously. "Colonel, ma'am. Colonel Lionel Shelby, US Army." "Colonel, how can I help you?" "Is this the Roedel property?" "Yes, yes it is." Sue Lee answered nervously. "Does Jacob Roedel reside here?" "Yes. What is this all about?" Sue Lee asked, now even more nervously. "Are you Mrs. Roedel?" "Yes! What is this all about?!" Sue Lee shouted at the colonel. "Ma'am there's no need to shout." "Mama, who is it?" Grace called from down the hallway. Sue Lee turned towards Grace, who looked a little frightened. "Go back to the kitchen, Grace. Everything's fine." Sue Lee told Grace, who immediately went into the kitchen. But Grace didn't stop there, she quickly ran out the back door, towards the east fields where her father was. "Mrs. Roedel, did your husband ever go by the name 'Dutchie' Roedel?" Sue Lee's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't heard that name in 10 years. Her mind quickly went back to that time. She quickly considered lying to the man, but figured that he probably already knew whom Jake was; whom he HAD been. "Yes. When he was younger." Sue Lee answered, her voice quivering with fear, as she watched the man look back at the others, nodding slightly. "Mrs. Roedel, I have a." the man stopped abruptly as a half dozen horses rode up. Jake had Grace before him in the saddle. He lowered her down first and quickly followed. Sue Lee stepped out onto the porch with the colonel. Grace ran up the steps to her mother, wrapping her arms around Sue Lee. The twins, hearing the horses, raced out to see, barely being stopped by Sue Lee and Grace. Holt, Tobey, and a few hands quickly followed Jake as they dismounted. The colonel turned to Jake, obviously recognizing Jake "Dutchie" Roedel somehow. The day had come that Sue Lee feared the most since she and Jake had married. "Jacob 'Dutchie' Roedel, I have hear a warrant for your arrest charging you with conspiracy against the US government." The colonel held the warrant up in the air for all to see. Tears poured from Sue Lee's eyes as she held Grace and the twins. "NO!" Grace screamed. All eyes turned to her as she released the twins to Grace's care, and swiftly ran to the Colonel Shelby, who had walked over to confront Jake. Sue Lee stepped between the colonel and Jake as she cried piteously. "Please! Please, Jake hasn't done anything wrong. He's a good man. He's not what you think." Sue Lee sobbed. "Ma'am, I have several eyewitness testimonies that say your husband killed more than 15 men while operating as part of Quantrill's raid!" The colonel announced to all within hearing distance. "I know! I know, but please that was over 10 years ago! Please, he has a family now, children, please don't take him away." Sue Lee begged to the colonel, tears running down her face. Tobey looked at his father, Jake looked at his son. Jake knew what he had to do. Jake stepped forward, putting his hands on Sue Lee's shaking shoulders as she cried gut-wrenching tears. He pulled her into his arms, she sobbed even more piteously as Jake held her. The colonel seeing Jake acquiescence to the situation, stepped back to give them both some privacy. "Don't go! Please do leave me." Sue Lee cried into Jake's shoulder. Jake lifted Sue Lee's head and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't cry, baby. You know I can't stand it when you cry." "Then don't go." Sue Lee begged. "I have too. Maybe if I go quietly they'll see that I'm not who they think I am." "Or maybe they'll think that you were an easy catch." Jake chuckled, kissing her forehead softly. "If it's taken them 10 years to find me, I hardly think they'll call me an easy catch." "I'll come with you, I won't let them take you all alone." Sue Lee announced fiercely. "No, you can't. I won't let you. I don't want the children to see the inside of a prison." "Don't talk like that!" "I'm sorry. Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry, baby, don't worry." Sue Lee reached up and passionately kissed Jake in front of everyone. Jake responded in kind, not caring who was watching. Jake turned to Tobey who stood next to them. "Take care of you mother while I'm gone." Tobey nodded cautiously, trying not to cry. Jake pulled him into his embrace and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Grace couldn't wait any longer, she ran to her father, hugging him. Jake told the same thing to Grace as he had told to Tobey. The twins followed suit and soon, Holt stood before Jake's horse right before it was time to leave. "Take care of them Holt. You're the only one I can trust." "Mrs. Roedel, your husband will be held at Fort. Summerville in Sacramento." The colonel announced as they rode away. 


End file.
